This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is a wireless radio technology, aimed at new, principally low-power and low-latency applications for wireless devices within a short range (up to about 160 feet). BLE networks are particularly well-suited for a wide range of applications and smaller form factor devices in the healthcare, fitness, security and home entertainment industries. As its name implies, BLE is intended for such energy-constrained applications as a sensor or a disposable device, particularly those that transmit relatively little data and do so infrequently. BLE was designed to enable wireless connectivity with small devices running for extended periods of time on, for example, a coin cell battery. While an objective of networks that utilize BLE technologies is robust and secure delivery of information, saving battery power is also a concern.